Warriors 100 One- Shots
by Bruce's Bat Cave
Summary: In compliance to cinderpelt1998's contest well here it is ((This is very old but I am keeping it here for sentiment.))
1. Chapter 1

Warriors:Lost

This is Cinderpelt1998's contest that I am doing it's a series of one shots not related to each one is set at the end of power of three the last book.

BrambleClaw padded thorugh the forest glancing at the sky every now and then. He was lost..Lost in his thoughts,Lost in his feelings. He felt Betrayed that SqauarelFlight would let him live a lie beleiving That JayFeather HollyLeaf and LionBlze where his children. Though he wouldnt of minded pretending. What hurt him the most was that she didnt trust him enough to tell him what she was hiding.

He would have been happy to pretend that they where his kits. He had thought they where his. They where extroudinary cats. And He would miss HollyLeaf. She was his little thinker. He regretted not spending more time with his-No Leafpool and crowfeathers kit when he did. But the truth is he didnt care who their real kin where he still thought of them as his own. And Now they are avoiding him, and he felt terrible.

He had been spacey lately. Not fofilling his duties to the their fullest extent. He wouldnt even notice prey if it ran into his paws. And what was hurting him the most was the looks of hatred some of his clan mates where sending him. As if it was HIS fault that they werent his fault that SqurielFlight lied to the whole Clan. HIS fault HollyLeaf was dead. And it hurt, even FireStar was casting glances at him. But they didnt burn with the hatred some of the others did. It was full of compassion and understanding. Thats the only reason that he was still going. Was the proud look in his leaders eyes when he did someting right. Like an Apprentice getting filled with joy when his mentor congragulated him on nailing a move or a hunting what fueled the fire.

But something was burning him. Burning him right down to his core. SquirelFlight. He missed her with a fiery passion. But he couldnt go back to her. Knowing what he knew. Sure he could see the Hurt in her eyes whenever he looked in them and that hurt more than anything He hated that. He should hate her despise her for lying to him. But instead he felt pity. Probably the smae pity FireStar had for him. He needed her. Yearned for her. He had to have her back but didnt know how to go about it. And he hated that too. He shouldnt be so lost in his own mind. He could stumble and fall. He shouldnt be lost in life. This was supposed to be easy. Yeah easy he thought what a load of Bull.

"brambleClaw?"SquirelFlight appeared behind him. He gasped suprised.

"Yes?"He replied uncertain.

"I'm sorry"She whispered.

Sorry if it isnt any good...well BYEZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Warriors second oneshot Defeated

I would just like to thank cinderpaw11 for reviewing and catching a spelling mistake. Also cinderpelt1998 and Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja2410 for reviewing. On with the one takes place after Fireheart failed to warn Bluestar about Tigerclaw.

Fireheart was awake in the warriors den. It was not sunrise yet, but he felt a chill in his fur that told him it was on his way. He felt...Well utterly defeated. He had failed to warn Bluestar about Tigerclaw. Why wont she believe me? He thought fairly frustrated. Infact he was so frustrated he felt like yowling out loud. He didnt like the feeling of defeat that ebbed over him in agonizing waves. He wanted it to stop but to do that he would have to suceed in warning Bluestar.

If Bluestar got hurt it was his fault, because he had failed to warn her. Fireheart would blame himself is anything happend to his clan leader. No one could tell him otherwise. But thats thats the word isnt it? Clan. It's all about clan loyalties. But I highly doubt he has any of that left in thought.

But that was the awnser too wasnt it? As long as he had clan loyalties he couldnt give up. He couldnt just sit by and watch the destruction of his clan at the hands of Tigerclaw. Pluse he had his best friend Graystripe to help him for support and help. So it was decided he would keep trying. As long as he had his clan he was not defeated.

a/n this isnt one of my best...But oh well


	3. Chapter 3

Warriors third oneshot Giving up

This one is set to when HollyLeaf found out about her real parents.

HollyLeaf ran through the forest completely oblivious to where she was going. She just wanted to outrun the lies that she had grown up in. She knew she couldnt but she desperatley wished she could. I'm not ment to be alive was running through her mind burning everything in site. Her whole life she had leaned on the warrior code to help her survive. But according to the code she worshiped she should never have been concieved.

A medicine cat an a cat from another Clan. She thought disgusted. My whole life was a lie! She felt like yowling. But she knew er brothers where searching for her and didnt want them to find her. The code had been shatterd. She may have hated Squirelflight before but this just made Hollyleaf hate her even more. I may have forgiven her if they where from HER clan and where WARRIORS. But no she would never forgive Squrielflight. She felt pity for Brambleclaw being dragged in to this mess. He really thought that she was his 'little thinker'.

Hollyleaf found herself at the lake, staring out across the shimmering surface. And what she hated the most was that Ashfur knows. An he is going to ruin our lives. She had nightmares of that ordeal every night. Standing on that ledge with her brothers. Fire lapping at their paws as Squirelflight announced that they werent her kits and Ashfur took that as a step up on his plan to ruin Squirelflights life. She shivered at the memory. Hollyleaf had thought of Squirelflight at 'mom' and had cared about her and anything that happend to her.

"Hollyleaf" She heard the voice behind her and she spun around.

Hollyleaf growled at the cat. Leafpool.

"Hollyleaf please let me explain"Leafpool begged.

"No! My life was a lie! because of you and Squirelflight! I give up!" And she ran.

a/n again sorry if you dont like it or it's too short or not good enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Warriors fourth one shot Death

I would like to thank Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja2410 for reviewing on the last chappie. You are doing really well on the contest one takes place after Silverstream dies and how Graystipe feels about it.

She was dead. Was all Graystipe could think. The thought was buzzing in his head as if his head was a bee hive. He missed her. He yearned to nuzzle her one last time. He felt phisycal pain. With every move he died a little more. She was dead.

He was sitting in the was couldnt sleep that night so he had snuck out of camp. She was dead. He hated the feeling of lonliness he felt all the time. But he had his kits. They where healthy. But Riverclan was starting to cause trouble. They wanted the kits. How long would it be before he lost them too?

He hated thinking about. Narrowing a time down to when he would loose the reason he kept trying not to kill himself. He would not loose his kits without a fight. He had his best friend, Fireheart, to help him through this. He hated the glares that Tigerclaw sent him daily. As if he should be banished from the clan for falling in love.

But his 'love' was dead. He was in pain. And it seemed as if TigerClaw took great plessure in seeing him suffer. He hated that. He hated Tigerclaw. He was cocky. Graystripe didnt like that about Tigerclaw. Sure Tigerclaw was a noble warrior and protected his clan. But Fireheart had told Graystripe about Tigerclaw and Graystripe was just waiting for Tigerclaw to turn on his clan. And when he did Graystripe would take great plessure in clawing his eyes out.

He missed his Silverstream. The way her eyes sparkled whenever she caught site of him. The way her fur glistened with water droplettes. The look of love in her eyes. He missed her. So much.

"Graystripe?" Fireheart asked padding up to his friend.

"Fireheart,howd you find me?" Graystripe asked suprised.

"I figured youd come here."Fireheart replied.

they where at sunning rocks. Looking into Riverclan territory.

"Come on lets go see your kits" Fireheart nudged his friend and they padded twoard camp.

a/n...Again not the best I could have done but I tried.


	5. Chapter 5

Warriors fifth oneshot Grief

This is set after graystripe is taken by twolegs(I was kinda inspired by dancing with tears in my eyes by kesha)

Firestar padded through the forest. He was ready to collapse. But not from exaustion. From the grief he felt for his missing friend. The friend that had stuck with him thorugh thick and felt terrible that he couldnt save his friend. Graystripe had been caught trying to save Firestar's daughter. Graystripe had been caught being a deputy,and a best friend.

Firestar respected and missed his missing friend. Firestar was stricken with grief. He missed him. Graystripe was the one that was always there. Ready to sacrafice himself for his clan leader and best friend. Graystripe had all the qualities of a fantastic warrior. He had loyalty,perservince, strength and smarts.

He would miss his deputy. His best friend. His warrior.

The grief he felt for his friend was overwhelming. He felt like he lost a chunk of himself.

"Father?"Leafpool asked her father coming up behind him.

"Leafpool, Can I help you?"Firestar asked his daughter trying to calm his breathing.

Leafpool looked away ashamed."It's my fault graystripe got caught" She whisperd.

Firestar shook his head and sat down next to his daughter."No, It isnt" He reasured her.

Leafpool looked at him with tears in his eyes. "No I insisted to get every one else out" she yowled.

"No it's not your fault, dont ever think that, Graystripe was a loyal cat and would scrafice himself for anyone" Firestar whisperd.

"Really? Then why do I feel so much grief? Why do I feel like it's my fault?" She asked.

"Because Graystripe loved you like his own kit. And you loved him too. So you feel responsible for his capture. But it was no ones fault." Firestar said hoping his voice wasnt as shaky as he felt. Leafpool nodded. Appareantly not.

"Ok well...See you at camp Firestar" with that she got up and padded in the direction of the camp.

I'm losing it with every move i die. Firestar thought. Well no use in being grief stricken. My clan needs me right thought.

I wont give up on you Graystripe. Firestar sent the silent message to his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Warrior Sixth oneshot Loyalty

I would like to thank Cinderpelt1998 for reviewing. This is set on the journey to the sun-drown place. How Tawnypelt felt about it.

Tawnypelt lay in Midnight's cave. Listening to the waves crashing against the rocks.

She missed her clan. She felt bad for leaving them on such short notice. She hated the way she ffelt. She flet as if she abandoned her clan. Well of course she did! She had left them in their time of need.

Would a Loyal cat do that? Tawnypelt thought to herself.

No of course not. Was she a loyal cat then? She felt all the loyalty in the world to Shadowclan.

BUt you left them! A voice in the back of her head snarled at her.

I only left them to help them! Tawnypelt hissed at the voice.

Of course I only left to help them! with the help of this information we would save the clans.

I just hope we get back in time. Tawnypelt realized with a jolt.

What if we dont?She thought bitterly. The clans will be destoryed just because we couldnt make it back in time to warn them.

Then it will be our fault. She thought.

She would try her best to get back in time. But what if her best wasnt good enough? What if they got back just in time to see the forest be destoryed. The blood splatterd on every tree. Cats carcasses strewn everywhere.

Tawnypelt shudderd at the thought.

No she thought. They would make it. They would svae the clans and become heros. But being hero's didnt matter as long as they saved their clans. They would do it for the clans and for feathertail.

"Hey you ok?" Her brother Brambleclaw whisperd softly.

Tawnypelt sighed"Perfectly fine Brambleclaw" She replied even softer.

I am loyal to shadow clan. She thought before drifting off to sleep.

A/n again not the best...But I was at the cove watching the waves crash against the rock and I thought what better than to write about the sun-drown place. I also made a poem tell me if you like..

Surfers fall off their board and get back on,

They have perserviearence.

Arent we all surfers in our own right

M'kay well review! please


	7. Chapter 7

Warriors seventh onehsot:Pudding

This is set with me wanting a pudding cup to eat along with reading the warrior series.

I sighed. I was thinking what in the world I could do to fill this void of time I had left before My mom got home from worck and I could go over to Kaitlyn's.

I can read my new warrior book.

I got up went to my room and got my book. I brought the book downstairs and sat on the couch. I opened the book.

I sat there a few minutes.

I slammed the book shut in frustration.

Man I am hungry.I thought silently to myself as I got up and walked to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, I opened the fridge. Man nothing to eat! I thought in frustration.

I know I'll go get some pudding from trukee's! I realized. I grabbed 5 dollars from my wallett and headed out the door and up the street.

When I got to trukee's I grabbed a tapioca pudding and put it on the counter.

"4.50$ please" The cashier asked. I shrugged and handed him my 5$ bill. He took it and gave me my change.

I walked home, pudding cup in hand. I walked in the door grabbed a spoon and my book and sat back down on the ocuch. But as soon as I opened the book, the phon went off.

I growled. I awnserd the phone

"Hello?" I asked.

"Missy I need you to take that piece of mail on the coffee table out to the mailbox"My grandma replies.

"Sure Sure bye!" I hung up.

I sighed looked at the letter and shrugged. I unplugged the phone locked the door sat down with my pudding cup and book and started to read that book of the warrior series.

M'kay well did you like it? BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Warriors eighth one shot

Escape.

Brambleclaw paced around the little two leg nest, The little yapping dog yapping away at him. He had to figure out how to escape! He had no idea what these twolegs would do to him.

You know, their going to turn you in to a kitty pet. The voice in the back of his head said.

SHUT UP! he growled at it.

He would not let that happen. He despised the life of a kitty-pet. As all warriors should. He had to get out of there before the twoleg got home. When the twoleg got home it would most likely put a collar on him. He thought the word collar with despise. Then he would be a real kitty-pet.

Then he saw someone in the window,FIRESTAR! With cloudtail and dustpelt. But suddenly he heard the roar of a monster outside. The twolegs where back! He realized. He looked at Firestar with fer stricken eyes. Firestar nodded and looked even more determined as if Brambleclaws fear gave him new strength.

The twolegs opened the door to the nest, and Firestar along with cloudtail sprinted in to Brambleclaw. Dustpelt attacked the twoleg.

"COME ON!" Firestar yowled. as re ran and grabbed me by my scruff as if I was a kit.

They all ran through the forest until they couldnt hear the little twoleg dog yapping in the background.

Brambleclaw was confused"How did you find me?" He asked his leader.

Firestar chuckled "Funny story actually, a windclan apprentice saw you brought in to the twoleg nest and he ran as fast as he could to our camp and told me. Appareantly he knew you were our deputy and pretty important. But I just think he didnt want you to have to live like that." Firestar explained.

By the time they made it to the stone hollow it was nightfall. They padded into the stone hollow. Everyone screeched Brambleclaws name in joy. They had their deputy back.

And that is the story of Brambleclaws great escape.

A/n: Ok not my best but once again I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Warriors ninth one shot

catnapped.

Sorreltail was padding through the forest, enjoying the crisp morning breeze. She was doing a solo patrol of the Windclan border. She had personally requested it. She wanted some time alone. Though she wouldnt of minded if Brackenfur had come with her.

Then she was ambushed by windclan. Seven Windclan cats surrounded her, circling her. Then they pounced. All at once like a tiger pouncing on prey. Next thing she knew she was sitting in the center of Windclan camp, Looking at her surroundings.

Then she saw Onestar "Care to explain why I am here?" She asked in a hiss of a nice voice.

Onestar shrugged. "Sure I dont see why not. I need more territory for my Clan. I have tried to talk to Firerstar about it but he wont do it. So know I have you as a hostage and he has to say yes."

Crowfeather hissed "Pluse who is stupid enough to do a solo patrol?" Crowfeather asked as if it was the stpidest thing in the world.

"Maybe people who want to mouse-brain." Sorreltail replied anger in her voice. She hated Crowfeather with a fiery passion.

"your the mouse-brain, mouse-brain" Crowfeather hissed the retort.

"Takes one to know one!" Sorreltail replied smartly.

Crowfeather groweld and dissapeared into the crowd of Windclan cats that had gathered around the prisoner.

"Did you have fun?" Onestar hissed at her.

"Yes, yes I did" Sorreltail replied happily which just annoyed him more.

Then a ThunderClan Patrol burst into the camp and halted in front of Onestar.

"Why did you steal my warrior?" Firestar hissed at the rival leader. Usually he would bow his head but he felt no respect for this catnapping leader.

"I told you Firestar I want more Territory!" Onestar hissed back.

Firestars eyes dawned with understanding. But it was gone in a flash. "That doesnt mean you can catnap my warrior!" Firestar groweld annoyed.

"Your not gettin your warrior back until I get more territory!" Onestar pressed.

Firestar sighed." Fine but only 5 trees back!" Firestar yowled.

Onestar nodded pleased with himself. He turned to Sorreltail"Your free to go"

"Thank you master!" She replied sarcastically and joined her clan.

Sure they had lost more territory and beleive me they would get it back. But they got their cat back and that was all that matters.

A/n did you like it?


	10. Chapter 10

Warriors tenth one shot

Birth

I havent read far enough as to know Lionblaze's mate so I made it Cinderheart please do not be mad at me.

Lionblaze sat out side the nursery waiting for Jayfeather to deliver his kits. He couldnt wait to see them. His beutiful(sp?) mate Cinderheart is in there having his kits.

Firestar walked over to his warrior "You a little nervous?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Lionblaze looked at his clan leader with a look that said what do you think?

Firestar chuckled "I suppose so, I was nervouse too" Firestar came clean about it.

"Really? Well it's just I'm afraid something will go wrong! I dont want to lose her or the kits! I am just so frustrated" Lionblaze sighed.

Firestar looked at him with understanding " I know but you have to believe in them. Dont you trust your brother?" Firestar asked him.

Lionblaze looked at him incredousley. "Of course! He's the best medicine cat anyone can ask for"

"Exactley so trust him to deliver your kits" Firestar told him.

Lionblaze sighed "Your right, thank you"

"No problem" Firestar replied padding away.

Trust your brother. Lionblaze thought over and over again hoping to pass the time. Oh please Starclan a little help here? Lionblaze thought in frustration.

Just as it was being awnsered Jayfeather called his brother inside.

"Thank starclan" Lionblaze murmerd walking into the nursery.

When he was in the nursery he saw 3 little kits at their mothers belly. Instant love filled him right to his tail.

"They are 2 she-cat's and 1 tom." Jayfeather said then continued. "I'll leave you two alone" Then he padded out of the nursery.

Then Cinderheart whisperd. "lilykit hoarsekit and Hollykit"

Lionblaze's heart ached at the name Hollykit."I think she would have liked that" He whisperd to his mate.

A/n: You likey?.?


	11. Chapter 11

Warriors eleventh one shot

Love

Brackenfur was sitting next to his mate,Sorreltail, eating a peice of fresh kill. Man I love Sorreltail so much. Brackenfur thought to himself.

I would do anything for her. I would go to the end of the world to save her. Brackenfur thought. Wait, Is that what love is? He thought quietly. Is it Doing anyhting for that person. Is it that everytime you see them that your heart stops. Is it that you want to get revenge on anyone who even looks at her funny?

"Brackenfur? You look a little disturbed you ok?" Sorreltail asked in a worried voice.

"Tell you what, lets go on a walk and I'll tell you" Brackenfur reasoned.

"M'kay let's go" Sorreltail got up and padded out of the stone hollow , Brackenfur on her tail.

"Ok well I was thinking of what love is" Brackenfur atmitted when they got far enough away from the stone hollow.

Sorreltail halted confused and then started up again "Oh well what did you come up with?" She asked.

"Well I was stuck between a few things. Like when you see that person your heart stops , and you'd do anyhitng for that person , or even you want to get revenge on anyone who even looks at that person funny" Brackenfur finished taking a deep breath.

Sorreltail laughed and laughed hard. She laughed until tears where in her eyes.

Brackenfur halted. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

" I am not laughing at you! I promise Brackenfur. It's just all those things you said are right. All of them is what love is." Sorreltail replied.

Brackenfur looked confused then his face lightened." Oh" was all he whisperd.

"Sorry that you thought I was laughing at you" Sorreltail said hastily thinking he was made at her.

"Oh thats ok But I got something to tell you" Brackenfur said and turned to sorreltail.

Sorreltail turned to him to. "Of course Brackenfure anything"

"I love you" He whisperd with a smile.

A/n not the best but pretty good I must say


	12. Chapter 12

Warriors 12 one shot

Frozen

Cloudtail padded thorugh the forest on the sun high patrol. He was with Dustpelt and Brambleclaw. He had been lazy that day, hoping he wouldnt have to go on any patrols. But he knew that would never happen. The battle with Shadowclan the day before had taken a lot of his energy away.

So there they were on a useless mission, patroling the shadow clan boarder. Like you could ever distinguish the scents after the battle they had just fought.

"Cloudtail you ok? Youv been spacey!" Bramblecalw asked Cloudatil in a concernd voice.

Cloudtail snapped back in to reality. He nodded and cleared his throut. "Yes fine" He replied.

Dustpelt grunted in acnowledgement (sp?) and went on talking to Brambleclaw.

Thats when the barking started. He knew it was dogs and they were getting rapidly faster. Brambleclaw was already in action. climbing a tree, as was Dustpelt.

Cloudtail couldnt move. He was frozen to the spot. He was frozen in fear. He feared and hated dogs for what they did to Brightheart. He couldnt move no matter how much he wanted to.

Brambleclaw was barking orders at him. But Cloudtail only heard it faintly. Cloudtail wasnt there but somewhere far away. Though he had no idea where. He faintly heard the dog barking get louder and louder as they approached.

Cloutail was frozen to the spot. There was nothing Bramblecalw nor Dustpelt could do. That day, Cloudtail would die.

A/n: Dang I havent updated this in a while! Hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Suffering

Brightheart lay on the battle field. Tattered and bleeding, She had been there since that darn Shadowclan warrior, Darkclaw, had attacked her. She had lie there suffering since then, just watching her clan try to fight a battle they could not win. They were greatly out-numberd, Plus they had been going through a famen at the time. So they were really weak.

"Brightheart!" Cloudtail exclaimed finally spotting his mate lying almost dead on the grass.

"Cloudtail" Brightheart choked out the name. Barely breathing anymore. Cloutail sprinted right over to her.

"Brightheart?" He asked nosing her fur, searching for the spot that she was bleeding so profusely from.

"Cloutail….I love you" Brightheart said staring right into his eyes.

Brightheart had been laying there suffering for so long, and now she knew the suffering for stop soon. She would be with Starclan.

"Bright! Bright, please don't leave me" Cloudtail begged his mate. He couldn't live without her.

"I'd never leave you…I'll just be with you in spirit, but always with you" She said taking in a shaky breath. Her body was starting to numb. Starting with her paw's.

Cloudtail had pure heatred in his eyes. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Cloudta-" Brightheart started but was interrupted by him.

"Brightheart I will stop at nothing to avenge you! Tell me who did this?" Cloudtail exclaimed anger in his voice.

"Darkclaw" Was the last words she muttered before she went to join starclan.

Cloudtail hissed and searched the battle taking place in front of him, until he spotted Darkclaw. "Revenge sucks my friend" He muttered and bounded for him.

a/n: Like?


End file.
